The Cat Vs The Rat
by SMOKe13
Summary: tohru and kyo are in love. they live together in their new curse free house outside of the sohmas. one day tohru goes food shopping to cook for their anniversery when she gets hit by a truck! kyo tells the rest of the family and they all see her in the ho
1. Chapter 1

tohru and kyo are in love. they live together in their new curse free house outside of the sohmas. one day tohru goes food shopping to cook for their anniversery when she gets hit by a truck!!!! kyo tells the rest of the family and they all see her in the hosiptal. when visiting, tohru forgets everyone! now everyone is trying to help regain her memory and her love for kyo. but not everyone is on his side. yuki comes and tries to get tohru to love him instead of kyo!!!!! in five days her memory will be set and she will have to pick. so its a race against the clock; who will win the cat or the rat? 

The Cat or The Rat Tohru's Story Chapter 1

The sun beamed down on my beloved Kyo-kun and I. The breeze of the city hit our faces while we ate our ice creams at a park. Taking my hand, Kyo-kun gave me his cute, awkward smile and pulled me toward a trail leading out of the park. His hand was a hand I wanted to hold forever. When we were younger, we couldn't really do this sort of thing without hurting poor Yuki's feeling or causing a disturbance with Akito. But now that high school is over, we moved out of the Sohma house and live a great life in a beautiful city. Kyo-kun no longer shyed away frm me thinking that I thought of him as a monster. Now he came to came to me every chance he got. I love him like no other and I intent to keep that way till the day I die.

"Whatcha thinking about back there?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," my attention focused on his lovely face."Sorry about that, I was just thinking how great it is we can live in such a beautiful place"

He laughed and pecked my forehead softly. Making our way out of the park, we went passed the corner store to take a left to our little apartment. We were on the top floor and I took out my keys to open up. Our place was furnished nicely with a big beautiful kitchen for me to cook in. Kyo-kun gave me all sorts of books and tools for me for Christmas one year saying how great of a cook I was and how I should learn to make greater things! He is so sweet and he doesn't even know it. I never want him to feel alone ever again.

Slipping on the couch to rest, Kyo-kun lifted me up and place me on top of him so our faces would rest on top of each other. He had a warm sensation to his skin and his breath was sweet of vanilla. Oh Mom, thank you so much for watching out for me and bringing me this beautiful person next to me.His arm coiled itself around my waist as I held him in an embrace. My heavy lids drooped up and down till we were both fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, that was a good nap," Kyo-kun sighed as he stretched out. "I've been needing one in the longest time." "Well, I hope your hungry from that sleep," I call from the kitchen with a plate of riceballs and cut up salman.

Walking over to the nook where I placed the food, he kissed me full on the lips with such a passion that it lifted me off my feet. After breaking apart, he took a riceball, winked at me and took a seat at the head of the table. Looking him dead in the eye from across the table, I can tell that he didn't just want my cooking in his system. He wanted me. His eyes were full of fire and longing that it was hard to resist making love to him on the table. My heart swelled with the same overpowering sexual feeling that probably filled his chest right about now. Sliding out of my chair, I sent him a message with my eyes and dissappeared into the bedroom. Coming right behind me, I took a sharp turn and his lips smack straight into mine. Pulling me closer with my waist, we knock over to the bed. Long, deep kisses filled my mouth and the hallow of my throat. Running his hands in my hair, I cry out in pleasure. Fumbling with the front buttoms of my shirt, my lacey bra is expossed. Taking a quick gasp, his shirt was torn off and his pants were about to fall off too. I notice my skirt was left to remove so I did the job for him. More lacey underwear reveiled. Going down to his boxers, Kyo-kun's flesh was steaming and slick. Taking the front clip off my bra, my breasts were in full view. My nipples were in agony and aching for him to pinch them, lick them, or something! Burying my neck in kisses, I felt through the thin cloth of his shorts how stiff he really was.Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pull the shorts off and take a good look at his long, stone-hard penis. Warmth focused on one area and needed the itch to be satisfyied. Finding the hooks to my underwear, he had me fully naked as him. Crying out once more, he sucked at my right breast and began to pull on a condom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding me close, Kyo-kun's breath was short and I was ready for another nap. Removing hair out of my eyes, he looked down on me like an orange-hair angel. Smiling up at him, we both laughed for a little bit. Still looking at me, I couldn't reconize the angry person he used to be. After the day of our confession, his angry seemed to have subsided. Well expect towards Yuki, but deep down he must feel that he beat him. In one way he did. The cat got what he wanted. Ok maybe not acceptence into the Zodiac, but he found someone who truely cares and thats all that matters right now. As long as my Kyo-kun is happy I'm happy.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"He asked cautiously."You look like you're ready to knock out again"

"Oh, no I'm not tired," I smiled warmly at him." I was just daydreaming about something. Hey, you wanna go out somewhere cause I just have this itch to stretch my legs.Wait! I'm sorry if I'm being selfish!If you don't want to go out, we don't have to! "

"It's ok, where do you want to go?"He got up out of bed and began searching for a new set of clothes.

"Oh! In the park, there is supposed to be a children's play that some of our neighbor's kids are doing," I look over to him to see his reaction. He's not a big fan of sitting still, but he can tolerate it.

"Sure, what the heck," he sighed as he returned to my side. He was so warm again my naked body that at this moment I didn't even feel like getting out of bed.

"Great, I'll go change than we'll be off!" jumping out of bed, I kissed Kyo-kun softly than headed toward my closet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Cooking breakfast, I began to think of all the things I needed to do today. Tomorrow is our anniversary and so I need to go to the store. Plus I need a new cookbook because I'm afaird Kyo-kun is getting bored with the same old meals. I need to pick up dry-cleaning at four o'clock before going to work. I need to visit Mom's grave to freshen up those flowers from last time. Did I get everything? Shopping, dry-cleaning, grave, yeah I think thats it. Oh! I totally forgot that Kyo-kun's tornument is next week and I need to ask my boss for some time off to watch and to see if I can possibly have another shift added on to replace that time!! Wow I got a lot to do, but if I keep a good additude about things, everything will go great.

"Morning," yawned Kyo-kun.

"AAAhhhhhh!" I screamed and almost jumped to the ceiling." K-Kyo-kun. You s-scared me"

"Relax, Tohru. Relax," he rubbed the sides of my shoulders and kissed my redded ear."What's for breakfast"

"Eggs mixed in with some leftover peppers, bacon, and toast," I flipped some bacon over before the grease popped my face.

"Smells really good,"his mouth was partically watering over the pan." Hey, did you remember to ask your boss"

"I think it's funny how we think about the same stuff," I laughed." Yeah, I'm gonna ask him today. He's probably gonna say yes so don't worry"

"Yeah, you're probably right," he took a seat at the nook and look for his paper." Man, I can't wait though! My students and I are gonna kick so much ass, all the other teachers will be blown out of the water"

Seeing the excitment on his face reminded me of when we were younger and when we sat on the roof together, talking about his master and how excited he was to get stronger. Thats what really got me, his passion to be a great fighter. I'm not a big fan of how he uses his talent on Yuki, but the fact that he wanted to prove himself worthy all the time by trying to beat him was just amazing. All that hard work and training goes to his very own dojo where he teaches younger Sohmas and other boys and girls to fight with respect and passion. He would make an excellent father one day.

"Ummm Tohru?" he nervously laughed as he broke my train of thought.

"Yes Kyo-kun,"I turned toward him and saw that he had a funny look on his face.

"Breakfast is burning,"he pointed behind me and my eyes bulge on out of my head.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!! Quick get some water! No! Wait get baking soda. I hear that puts out fires too! AHHHHHHHH"

I run around the kitchen in panic in search of a solution. Kyo-kun got up from his chair and turned off the stove-top. Stopping in mid-run/panic cry, I fall flat on my face and turned as red as a fire truck. Looking down on me with that award-winning secret smile, he picked me up and carried me to a chair in our nook. Wiping off the dirt from my face, he kissed my nose and took some plates from the cabinet to serve the crispy meal. Passing me a plate and a fork, I cautiously took a bite and gasp in delight.

"WOW!! This is really good!!!!! I can't believe a burnt meal would even taste like this?!! Have you tried it yet? Yum this is so great"

Laughing in his chair, Kyo-kun nodded his head and took another bite out of the food. Quickly finishing up, he put our plates in the sink and kissed me full in the mouth good-bye.

"Be safe!" I shout to him before reaching the door.

"Don't worry I will," he smiled."I love you. Be safe too, ok"

I nodded and than he shut the door. Cleaning up the kitchen for what seemed like a good two hours, I threw in some laundry and got my house keys to good run errunds. Ok I got my purse, my money, my phone, my keys, and my slip for the cleaners. Am I missing anything? Nope, I guess not. Before leaving, I walked into my room and kissed Mom good-bye and to be safe. Heading outside, I turned on the next corner and headed straight for the store.

Coming out of the store with what seems like a mountain of groceries, I make my way to the cross walk. Oh if only I could see what was coming! See the red stop light turn on, I began crossing the street. Hearing a horn, I turn slightly to see a truck. -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Kyo's Story

Damn it! I told her to be safe and look what happens? She gets hit by a truck! God please make sure my Tohru is ok because if she isn't, I'm gonna find that motherfucker and kill him!!!! Racing through the crowds, I pushed passed all the people to make it to the hospital. Ripping my phone out of my jacket pocket, I dialled every number I had to let everyone know what had happened to Tohru. Getting the message across the board, I almost smashed the doors opened as I asked a nurse about Tohru.

"Ms. Honda's in Room 138, but you're going to have to wait till the doctor is finish looking after her."

Doctor? She needs a doctor?!! What could have possibly happened that she needed more medical attention than already needed?!!! Oh I really do hope that she's ok! Fighting back tears and the urge to rip someone's head off, I sat my ass down in the waiting room, flipping through a car magazine. Hearing the sounds of rushed double doors, I lifted my head from the magazine to see the rat, Shigure, Momiji (in uncontrollable tears), and Tohru's two friends Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan. Heading toward them, they all seemed to have cried or be crying (mostly Momiji).

"Kyo, what happened?" asked Shigure through sniffles.

"She was carrying too many groceries, and didn't see a truck was on it's way when she was in the middle of the road," I felt all tense when it came out of my mouth. It feels like I've been living in a harsh winter, tired of the cold and ready for spring. Tohru was that spring for me and I just wish that I was there for her!

"How come you weren't with her you stupid, stupid fool!" the rat decides to speak and whacks me right upside the head.

"I was at work! How else are we supposed to support ourselves, asshole! I didn't know that she was carrying that much! I always tell her not to carry so much, but she's too nice to ask for help! If I didn't have to work this morning, I would have helped her out!!!" my fists were in the air as if I were in a riot. That damn rat didn't know what the hell he's talking about! Why would he blame me anyway? I would've loved to have been there with Tohru. Everything about her makes me feel like I wasn't even alive before I met her. But if she leaves, I don't know what I'd do.

"Excuse me," the nurse tapped my shoulder to get our attention. " The doctor said you can come in now. She's in room 138. You can't stay long though."

Racing through the corridors, Tohru's past actions filled my mind as if wine were poured to the brim of the glass. Her smile warmed me up, the scent of her hair spiked my nostrils with such sweetness, the way she said my name with such care, made me want to run all over the world just to make sure she was safe. Sharply turning at a corner, I saw the future between all of us and Tohru. The sick room seemed so far away in my mind when it was really 10 feet away. Walking through, what seems like desert sand, I felt like I would be 40 by the time I would reach the door. With everyone behind me, I knew I couldn't back down. Tohru needed me and I needed her more than she knew. I'm just too scared to see how bad she is. Getting my hand on the golden knob, I looked at everyone and turned it open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone," Hatori said while shuffling papers on a clipboard before giving us eye contact. That cold, off-focus stare will remain with him for what will seem like forever.

"Good afternoon Hatori," Shigure walked over to him and watched Tohru sleep as if- I wouldn't even think of that word to describe her peacefulness. " So how's our little flower?"

"She made it by a thread," his voice was so cold and calculating that I wanted to punch his fucking face in because of how he could act as if he could care less. But than if Tohru were awake, she would say that he's working and can't really show emotions at work when you're supposed to be professional. Tohru, please be safe...

"Actually a jar of leeks saved her," he brought up a dented jar of what is THE most disgusting thing on the face of the earth. "If that jar weren't in there, the grille of the truck would've hit a vital spot and Tohru wouldn't be here, asleep."

I take that back, I love leeks. I'll eat leeks for the rest of my life knowing they safe my Tohru.

Stirring in her sleep as she always does, everyone seemed to be hovering over her, especially me! Watching those blue eyes looking up at us once her sleep was interrupted made me want to kiss her so badly! Jumping in excitement, Momiji hopped on the bed and embraced Tohru warmly. I envy him. I felt so dizzy with relieve, but the guilt kept me in place. I shouldn't have gone to work early. I should be there for her more often, but I'm always at the dojo. I'm such an asshole!!!

"Ummm," Tohru's face was warm with a scarlet shade. "Thank you for the hug, but who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kyo's Story 

The world is a merciless place. Tohru doesn't remember anything. How can this be?!! I'm gonna find that fucking prick who caused her this and kill him in three-thousand ways!! Her head searched around the room as if this was the first time ever seeing us. She still had her smile on but it was the one of total embarrassment. Why damn it, why?!! Looking me in the eye, I turn away before tears threated to come out. The last thing I needed was for her to ask what was wrong. Because even if she didn't remember me or not, she would still ask and I don't need that kind of attention. Oh Tohru, why you?

"Oh well, this is quite the dilemma,"Shigure scratched his head and sighed."What are we going to do about this."

"Do about what?"she piped up and asked as if she knew us all. Her warm stare took a blow to my heart.

"Nothing, flower. Nothing to worry you about," Shigure laughed and patted her head. Turning toward us, his face lost all the care-free spirit he displayed towards Tohru.

"Tohru," Hatori started for the door."We'll be outside if you need us"

Opening the door, we all filed out of the spinning room. What the hell is going on?! Hatori flipped back and forth through his clip board while his eyes traced along the words on the papers. Everyone seemed to be moving, but not walking. No none of them could stand still. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were talking amongest themselves while playing with bits of their hair or fumbling with a hangnail. Momiji shifted his weight onto another foot every five seconds and he looked as if tears were about to pour any second. Rat-boy fixes his shoelace while Shigure searches deep into his robe pocket.

"Why don't we take her to the house?" my brain had no idea why my mouth moved without even knowing my voice would back up the action."If we help her regain the memories of our friendship, it might be easier at the house"

"I think thats a stupid idea. She'll probably be wondering why in the world is she there. Besides, what about her job? Explain to me that, you foolish idiot."

"How about you think of an idea, wise guy?!"my blood was boiling hot and I just wanted to take out my frustration on him.

"I like the idea,"Momiji whimpered."I read once that if someone lost their memory, its best to take them to a place they spent a lot of time in. She spent a lot of time at the house so it could help with some things. Plus Yuki, it's not like she can go home with Kyo in their apartment. Tohru would be so confused, wondering why she is living with such an angry man"

"I'M NOT ANGRY DAMN IT"

"See,"Momiji couldn't help but slip in a small smile when he saw me demonstrating the exact thing I wasn't."Can she stay at the house, Shigure"

"Hatori what do you think?"he turned towards the doctor with a puzzled look stitched in his face.

"We'll have to break it to her slowly. I'm gonna have to keep her over-night though. Than tomorrow I'm going to run some tests to see if anything else is wrong"

"Ok,"Shigure clapped his hands and began towards the door."So it's settled that Tohru will come home tomorrow night, right"

Everyone nodded, including rat-face. Opening the door, the girls rushed over to Tohru and began making small talk with her. Shigure and Hatori began discussing something in the other corner while Yuki and Momiji listened to the conversation with the other girls. All I could do was stand around against the door frame, looking in on her beautiful face. I wouldn't let myself near her. If I even dropped my guard for two seconds and give into my ever-desired temptation, Tohru would be so scared I would have to kill myself for that. She is the most important person in my whole life and I can't even do anything about it! This is just like high school all over again only Tohru knew me and wanted to be near me. Before leaving her room, I could have sworn that she was smiling at me.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Yuki's Story 

With everything thats going on so far, I feel terribly sorry for Miss Honda. Why, of all people, would it be her? She is one of the most amazing people I've ever met and she doesn't deserve such horrible things, aside from her mother and father. Oh, and being with that stupid cat! The cat for heaven-sakes?!! Wait a minute! If her memory is complete gone, like Hatori thinks it is, than I have a second chance! Yes, God is sending me a sign that it is MY chance to win her heart instead of that stupid cat! Yes, yes, yes! All I have to do is be with her and maybe she'll remember me more than Kyo, and if that happens, she fall for me instead! Yes, how the low should stay there!  
-  
Tomorrow Evening Tohru's Story

The doctor, Mr. Hatori Sohma, just told me that I was going to be living with three friends of mine. I felt bad because of they are my friends, how come I can't remember them? In fact, I don't even know who I am! But nevertheless, I have to be grateful. Its awfully nice of those three men to take me in as a guest. Each one is so handsome, especially the one with the purplish-gray hair. His features are so delicate and refine that it almost looks like he was sculpted to be a woman. This man, Yuki Sohma, had such good manners and was terribly polite to me. It was almost as if he were in love with me?! He couldn't really since he doesn't know me that well. Besides he must have someone who is much prettier than I am. I wish I really knew what was going on here.  
-  
Same Evening Kyo's Story

Damn it. DAMN IT!!! All I can do is sit here and look at her like a complete idiot! If I try talking to her, my heart will begin doing the talking for me and than she'll be so lost and confused and probably run away from me, thinking I'm a pervert like that dog over there! Why her, why?! Yuki, and Shigure don't have a problem with talking to her! I'm so stupid! Causing myself an even bigger headache, I excused myself from the dinner table and headed for the roof. Ah, I haven't been up here in awhile. The warmth of the summer sky was good company when in doubt. But the full moon and sparking stars can't hold a candle to Tohru though. I really wish I could be with her downstairs, but if I dare speak to her, I could say something were she would look at me funny. I hope she's at least happy with their company.  
-  
Tohru's Story

I wonder why the boy named Kyo-Kun went away? Does he not like me or something? Did I offend him in a way to cause him to storm off with a semi-depressed look on his face? I really hope he's alright.

"Mr.Sohma," I asked the older gentleman in the robe."Where did Kyo-kun go to"

"Oh, please," he had a nice care-free laugh which he exercised oftened. "Just call me Shigure. Kyo probably went off to the roof to think or something"

"Why would he do that?" my mouth ran off on its own." Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry into Kyo-Kun's business! Gosh, I'm so nosey! I'm really sorry!" My face was warmth with embarrassment.

"No," Yuki placed his light hand on my back, causing me to turn all red again." Don't apologize for wanting to know something. I think its rather endearing that you would want to know what's the matter with our cousin"

Wow, Yuki has manners as if he were a prince!  
-  
Yuki's Story

Why would she want to know about that rude, idiotic CAT!!!??? I mean, he won't even look at her for Pete's sakes! And yet she questions about him? I really hope she's thinking more of me than him though. If all of this is a wasted effort, I think I'll lose my mind. Tohru Honda is someone I want, and I plan on having her as mine. All I have to do now is wait and she will soon fall for me like all the rest of those girls in high school. Only this time, I actually want her unlike all those other girls. Problem is how do I get Tohru? I've tried all these ways when we were younger, and they didn't take an affect. Wait a minute. My problem back than was that Kyo was friends with her. Now that she's lost her memory, that stupid fool probably won't talk to her thinking he might say too much or something along those lines! Since he won't speak to her, I won't have any competition! Tohru Honda will be mine!  
-  
Tohru's Story

Taking the dishes to the sink, I noticed Kyo-Kun's dish still filled with the food Shigure ordered for us. Maybe I'll heat this up and visit him on the roof. He's the only person who hasn't spoken to me in this house. I wonder if he is always like this, trying to avoid me this way. He's very handsome and I love his hair color, so different like Yuki's. But I can tell they are the opposite of each other. Kyo-Kun seems to have this air about him that Yuki just doesn't have. I don't know, maybe I should stop thinking about it so much. He must be really hungry though.Taking his dish, I placed it in the microwave for 30 seconds.

Walking to the side of the house, I found the ladder leading to the roof. Climbing up, I placed the plate on the tiled roof and found him just staring at me, as if he were naked and embarrassed to be seen this way. Crawling over to him, I handed him his plate.

"What's this all about?" he choose his words carefully and just look at his food as if he were angry to have seen me.

"W-well, I thought that since you didn't finish your food, you might want to. I thought maybe you were hungry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume anything"

Turning toward me, I got a look at his amber eyes. They were so pretty with his orange hair and tanned skin. I couldn't help but gawk at them. I wanted to reach out to him because in a sense he looked as if he were in pain a lot. My cheeks were warm from just looking at him.

"No need to apologize,"he said bluntly, looking the other way."I was actually getting hungry. Thanks"

"You're welcome!" I couldn't help but smile when I knew I did a good thing for Kyo-Kun."Would you like anything else"

I began heading toward the ladder when he just shook his head no. That boy is very different, but I have a feeling we will be friends soon.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kyo's Story Tomorrow morning 

I can't believe she would do that for me! I mean, I wouldn't even look at her and yet she would do such a kind thing for me. No wonder I fell in love with her. Tohru is just the kind of person who would think of others before herself. I really wish I could be friends with her all over again, but what if I say something, or do something that would freak her out or draw the wrong kind of attention to myself. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm a massive pervert who's trying to get into her pants! I love this woman for who she is. Maybe I should try talking to her alittle bit at least. I really do want to help her figure out what the hell's going on.

Heading down stairs, the kitchen was filled with an amazing scent that it just carried me into the room with my tongue hanging out. Tohru was over the stove with French braided pigtails at the sides of her skull. She was wearing my favorite outfit: a dark blue, sleeveless sun dress with pretty white lilacs printed on it. She also wore the white flats that Kisa had bought her for Christmas one year. God, I wish I could just hold her and kiss her right about now! This situation pretty much came right from my nightmares: the girl I'm completely in love with loses her memory and wears something that just screams "COME FREAK THE GIRL OUT BY ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!!" If that were to happen, I'd probably go to jail.

"Oh!" she turned around and saw me."Good morning Kyo-Kun! Breakfast is almost ready. Do you think Shigure likes his eggs scrambled or sunny side up"

Yep, its official, she came straight out of my nightmares. I mean how am I NOT supposed to kiss her right about now because of this gesture?! Her smile is so warm that it was like she was my own personal sun.

"He likes them both ways," I spoke to the floor so I wouldn't have to look at those blue eyes.

"Kyo-Kun are you ok?" her voice was massively sweet and her concern over me punch the crap out of my gut. "Oh, its nothing really. I was just-

I was cut off mid-sentence when Yuki walked right in the middle of the kitchen, acting like a zombie as usual. Tohru's brow knitted itself together and she start for him. Oh shit.

"Wait, don't do that," I jumped in between them, causing Tohru and I to fall on the floor.Of course I land on top. My face felt as if all the blood in my body was just being concentrated there when I peared right at her. Everything in my body began tight and I felt really light-headed. Her cheeks had a soft flush to them, making her look extremely cute right now.If I looked at her any longer, my boner would just totally explode on her dress.

Getting up, I gave her a hand while talking to her. "Yuki, he uh.. he's not really himself when he's half asleep. Just give it a minute or two before approaching him. If I didn't stop you like that, you would've gotten a drop kick to the face"

"Oh," she turned a shade darker with embarrassment."Thank you so much for saving me than"

"Yeah," I headed out of the room."Sure"  
-  
Sitting on the roof, I heard a car roll up to the house. Why is Hatori here? Carrying with him, was a clipboard similar to the one he had at the hospital. Climbing down the ladder, I entered the back of the house to see Shigure and Hatori in heated discussion.

"So whats wrong doctor?"Shigure asked while fumbling with a thread of his gray robe.

"Tohru is what's wrong,"his answer was blunt and cold as always.

"What do you mean?" turning toward his cousin, the dog's face had fear written all over it. His eyes were filled with worry.

"The accident did more damage than I feared,"Hatori shuffled with his papers before unclipping one to hand to Shigure."Her certain state of mind will stay this way unless we can jog her memory back to normal."

"How long do we have before she stays this way?"Shigure pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while reading the paper.

"Five days,"he replied, getting the paper back in the clipboard.

"Fuck,"he swore breathlessly at the news. Hell, I would have joined him, but I knew that would give away my cover.

"I'll let you know if there is anything else," Hatori turned to the door and left to his car.

Shigure rummaged through a carton of cigarettes and lit one on his lips. Exhaling, he returned his attention to his newspaper. Leaning foreword alittle more, the floorboards squeaked with pain. Damn, he's gonna know that-

"Kyo come out of there,"Shigure muttered with cigarette still in his mouth.

"Shigure, you know you suck right?" I walked over to the table he was sitting at and took a seat on the floor.

"I've been told that many times before, but never from a man,"he laughed his come-back as if he were amazing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN IT!!!" I jump up from my seat in a street-fighter pose."Oh, forget it. You're nothing but a sick bastard, why should I get all worked up when I know you'll be arrested for sexual harassment"

"You know what your problem is?" he removed his glasses in a liquid-like manner and leaned against the table." You're just afraid to be near Tohru, thinking you'll go to far and she'll be scared, and you're just taking this frustration out on me"

I opened my mouth to protest but who am I fucking kidding? That was exactly my problem. But, how did Pervy over here figure it out?

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Kyo," he folded up his paper and dropped it on the table. "I'm a writer, I think like I'm writing a story. I piece things together. You know this isn't the way to go about things."

"I know," I sigh out my stress."I'm just... scared is all. I'm so used to being close with her and now the person I love the most is being taken away from me. How can I get her to fall in love with me all over again"

"Ah,"he touched his cheek in such a feminine manner, it made me sick."Young love goes through the bumpy roads of life. Well young lover, you must try your best. Believe that you're the only one good for her and she might fall in your arms. Hey, you never know when you break out the chocolates and wine. Soft music in the backround could always get a girl, too. She might even put-

"HEY!!"my blushing got out of control when THAT came into the conversation."We're talking about Tohru here, not some street hooker"

"Quite right, Kyo," the sick dog couldn't help but laugh. "But still, all you have to do is try your very best like the last time. Be kind to her, show her places that will help her remember and bring yourselves closer to each other. But be carefull."

I got up to head for the kitchen,"Why do you say that."

"Because Yuki might be trying the same thing."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tohru's Story 

Placing the food on plates at the table, Yuki finished telling me about his new career as a high school teacher. He said that he was class president since his second year and he graduated top of his class. He enjoyed his years in high school and so he decided to help those who don't find it so great. He also stated that someone helped him find out so much more that high school couldn't offer you. She sounded like an amazing person from what he kept telling me. Yuki also said something else but I couldn't hear it very well so I figured that it was just to himself. Finishing up with serving, Kyo-kun walked into the kitchen, his amber eyes cloudy and unreadable.

"Are you hungry Kyo-kun?" I spoke over my shoulder while scraping off food from a pan in the sink."I hope so because I made a lot."

"Smells good," he murmured as he poke his fork at the contents. "What is it?"

"Breakfast dumplings with leek stuffing inside"

"Ok," he sighed and took a seat on the other side of Yuki, who had a smile laced acrossed his face.

Kyo-kun took a hard glop and started cutting up his food. For some reason, it felt like it took forever for him just to take the first bite. I really hope he likes them! Swallowing his food, his face started turning green as if he were going to be sick. Oh no! I hope I didn't get him sick! What if he doesn't like dumplings?! Or leeks??!! I'm so stupid sometimes! I should've asked if he liked them! Tears welled up in my eyes and my throat chocked back a sob.

"Wait," food was falling out of his mouth as he was walking toward. "Don't cry! It's ok I like the leeks and stuff, but I just haven't had them in a long time so they kinda taste funny to me"

"Oh," my tears flew away from sight. A smile stretched across my face as I looked up at the orange-haired boy. Swallowing hard he looked down at me too,once again his amber eyes unreadable. The warmth I had on the roof had returned to my pale cheeks. Everything else in the room seemed to have faded away, including Yuki. My heart rumbled inside my chest, as if it were a bird trying to escape it's cage. Why is it that whenever I'm with him, even for a short amount of time, I feel like we have something precious? He broke eye contact by blinking and than turning away. Kyo-kun took his plate and put the leftover food in a tuberware and left it in the fridge. Walking out of the room, he muttered his thanks and vanished like a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was rude,"Yuki signed and finished his meal."I mean, he shouldn't do that infront of others"

"Maybe he wasn't trying to be rude,"I couldn't help but blush a little because I was doing the same thing. Wasn't I? "Maybe he was trying to say something, but couldn't say it with words"

"You could be right," his purple eyes looked at me and I felt a new blush creep on my skin. Whenever Yuki looked at me, as if wanting to tell me a secret but just wouldn't let himself speak it with words, made me feel so special in a way. He looked at Shigure as if he were an idiot and Kyo-kun as if he were disgusted at his very existence. But with me, Yuki spoke a secret with his eyes. My breath was coming slower and I felt clammy and nervous like a high school girl. What are these guys trying to tell me!

"So what are you doing today?" the awkward pause took its toll on me and caused me to sound like we were talking about something someone wouldn't normally talk about.

"I'm actually going out to my garden to see if they're ready for picking. Would you like to come with me?" Yuki placed his dish into the sink and opened the back door, looking at with that secret behind his smile.

"Oh! But I don't want to impose. I mean, you were going to go by yourself, right? I don't want to bother you or get in your way!"

"You could never bother me," He came up to me and pulled me by my hand.

Wow, his palm is so soft. Out into the backyard we went, hand-in-hand. Walking out further, I saw the cutest little garden I've ever seen. All sorts of fruits and vegetables were lined up and looked ripe enough to eat right off the vine! Sitting us both down, Yuki began looking at the plants, examining them to see if they were ready. Nodding a few times, he got up and walked to the other side to check on those plants. Just watching him made me feel all light-headed and blush-prone. It seems like everything Yuki does makes me want to blush. Looking over at me, I turned away, embarrassed that he noticed me staring at him. My heart skipped a beat when I faced my attention forward to find Yuki still looking at me.

"Ummm," his voice was about a whisper when he came over to me. Taking my hand again, he asked if I had any plans for the day.

"Other than cleaning, no"

"Good, because I think you'll like what I have in stored for us better"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Yuki's Story 

Everything couldn't be better: stupid is pretty much avoiding Miss Honda, Shigure wasn't questioning anything at all, and it looks like she's beginning to fall in love with me. From all those cute blushes and quickly turned looks, Tohru Honda is becoming mine! I never thought this would happen! When she returned HIS feelings, I thought the world around me was insane! But now, all is going well. Oh, I wish I could tell her how cute she looks without scarring her. I wish I could tell her how much she means to me and how much I love her. But I want her to figure out most of her memories(but not the ones where she was in love with that cat). This is much harder than I thought. I guess none of that matters, now that Miss Honda is out with me.

Riding in the front seat of my car, she looked out the window as if she were young again, eager to see what was around her. Turning at a corner, I began parking the car. Once we opened our doors, we found ourselves at the Sohma lake house. Her aqua eyes were filled with wonder, she turned her head in every direction like a little puppy. Turning towards me, she smiled so brightly that I even blushed. What I'd do now if only I could kiss her. Going up to Miss Honda, I took her petite hand and started for the lake.

"This is such an amazing place Yuki!" she spoke as if breathless from the beauty of nature in its best. "Where are we? It's so beautiful"

Her child-like fascination to the lake house couldn't help but make me laugh. "I'm sorry for laughing, but the way you speak of how impressive it is, is so cute"

She blushed a pinkish-red at my comment. Ahh when she blushes, it makes me feel like my heart melts a little. I want her to blush always. Making it to the lake, she dropped my hand and began peeling off her shoes. Dipping her toe in the water, she squeaked lightly and held her dress up higher to play in the water. I missed her laugh so much over the years, but hearing it again made me feel like it was just yesterday that Miss Honda was living with us again, as if everything were ok. Taking off my shoes and socks, I rolled up my pants to my knees, and began splashing at her.

"This is so much fun!" she cried as she tossed water into the sunny sky.

Looking straight at her, she spun around and took notice of my stare. She looked frozen, as if my eyes could keep her still just the way she was. Cracking a smile across her face, I cupped water into my palms and tossed it right at her. She whipped her head out of the way, but some of her dress got wet. Wringing it out, I saw a glimpse of pale white thigh. My heart couldn't help but bang inside my chest and sweat trickling down my temple. Seeing her body in such a manner was wrong, but my eyes wouldn't peel away from the temptation.

"Yuki," she started toward me. "Are you ok?" Her voice was sweet with concern. Wading out of the water, I pulled my shoes on and took her to the house.

"This is like Shigure's house," she whispered as we entered the doorway.

I told her that there was no one else in the house so there was no need to whisper. She blushed cherry red again and mumbled an apology. I swear that girl is going to kill me with her sweetness! Taking her hand, I led her into the kitchen. Miss Honda gasp gleefully and gave me a look like she wanted something. Oh, how can I be so silly?! Nodding, she went to work, finding all the things she needed to cook lunch for us. Taking a seat on the stool against the bar, I felt like this was what was supposed to happen. Hell if we weren't in ANY of this mess, we could have been married. Ever since teen hood, I always wanted to stay with Miss Honda forever. Just watching her work made me want her more than ever. I wanted to take her in the guest room and -

"Yuki," her voice popped my thoughts thankfully. I should never have thought of her that way!! "Would you like a salad along with the grilled salman"

"Yes," my head looked up at her eyes. Those aren't eyes at all, they're crystals embedded into this beautiful girl that make you want to ... do things. "Thank you, of coarse"

"Oh no Yuki!" her eyebrows knitted together and she clenched her fists together in protest. "You shouldn't be the one saying thank you! I should for letting me come with you today and getting to make a great lunch for you"

I couldn't help but laugh at this. She's just too kind to others, even when they treat her like the plague. I mean, Miss Honda is just about the sweetest girl anyone would ever meet in their whole life! Finishing up with the salman, I helped set the table and she brought out the food. After gobbling everything up and washing all the dishes together, it started to get dark. Luckily it's summer, so it wouldn't get cold any time soon. Playing a few board games, that was when the sun set completely and she asked if we could start heading back home. Leaving the house to the car, she took my hand and smiled all the way home.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kyo's Story 

The clock read 7:35 when rat-boy and Tohru got home. Damn that sneaky, girl-stealing RAT!!!!!!! I can't believe he's doing this! Why can't he just step off Tohru?!! I understand that she's beautiful, kind, and amazing in every way possible, but still there are other girls!!! He could have them all, but he only wants the one I love!!!! Damn it I have to do something!? But what?! The scent of the lake filled my nostrils as Tohru walked passed me, asking what I wanted for dinner. Mumbling about how I ordered take-out for everyone, she started freaking out about it, like always. The more she apologized, the more I felt like utter crap. Tohru, I wish you would hurry up and remember so we both can get out of this hell.

Looking up at me, she blinked and appeared confused. "Kyo-kun, are you alright"

"Oh, yeah it's nothing really," I looked away from those eyes of her's. One look into them and I'd probably pour my heart out.

"OK, but if you do need anything, pleade tell me, 'kay?" she grinned happily and grabbed a broom to sweep the kitchen.

All afternoon I've been thinking about her, and the past four years of our relationship. Is this for the better that she just forget everything we had and start a new with that damn Yuki? I love her so much and I don't want to give her up. But what can I do? Yuki is just better than me and still, to this day, I don't know why she picked me over him. They probably would have gotten married right out of high school and Yuki would have invited me to spite me and show-off what I couldn't have. One day I was going to ask her when the time was right, but now with Yuki looking like he got what he wanted all along, what hope do I have left!

"What are you doing?"a husky whisper crepted up my spinal cord and floated into my ear, causing me to scream and clinging to the ceiling. Damn it! It was just rat-boy's stupid brother Ayame!!! And in another one of his getups too.

"What the hell was that all about?!!!" I screeched as I jumped down and gripped his throat.

"Well, I heard the news of what happened to poor Miss Tohru, so I decided to visit to make sure things were well. But Shigure comes and tells me that our Kyonkichi decides to give up on the love of his life just because my loving brother wants her too! Shame on you for doing so!" He bashed me in the head with his large fist. Damn for a dress maker, he hits like Yuki!

Looking up at the creep, his eyes were serious as hell and his voice sounded frustrated. "You're lucky that Shigure took the time to get Yuki out of the house and make Tohru listen to loud music while cleaning, or else I wouldn't be able to say this. You love her don't you?"

I nodded. "Obvious question stupid."

Pointing at me, he appeared flabbergasted. "How dare you say that if you aren't willing to win her back!!! I mean, honestly Kyonkichi! If you want her to be your's once again, you must fight for her"

"Well... I THINK I KNOW THAT ONE GENIUS!!!!!!!! BUT TELL ME HOW IN THE HELL AM I GONNA GET HER TO FALL HER FOR ME IN 5 DAYS WHEN IT TOOK ME TWO YEARS TO GET THE IMPOSSIBLE DONE?!!!!" I couldn't help it but I needed to vent all this bottled Yuki-hatred inside me.

"That's where romance comes in, my young fool!" He laughed and pulled out a book from his pocket. "Read this. My mother read this when I was in high school long ago when Dinosaurs roamed the Earth. This book is a fictional romance novel that gives young lovers great ideas on how to obtain their special maiden and how to pleasure them in ways that only Shigure would know."

My eyes widened in disbelief at the name. "Please don't tell me that Shigure wrote the novel"

"Well we'll save that for another time, but for now read this and try to steal her away as many times as possible"

"Why are you helping me? I figured you would either butt out, or help Yuki?" I couldn't help but ask such a question when he handed me the heavy, hard-cover book.

"Because Yuki needs to know that Tohru isn't for him and that someone else is! But forget about Yuki, Kyo!! Now is your chance to bond with Miss Tohru since the others left for the take out!" he gripped my shoulders tightly and looked me dead in the eye.

Sighing out of nervousness, he let me go and said his good-byes. Man that dude is weird. But looking into the kitchen, I saw her dancing to the headphones plastered to her head. I hardly ever saw her dance, only when she had the radio on to a good song. She looked like she was having fun. Taking notice of me starring, Tohru's face quickly flashed a beet-red color and put the headphones on the counter.

"You know," I couldn't help but be kind of shy with her whenever we spoke. "You could still dance if you want to. I don't mind. Besides you shouldn't really care what people say because if you're having fun, thats all that mattered"

"Oh," she was so damn cute when she was sheepish it was killing me. " You're right Kyo-kun! I shouldn't really care. How are you tonight"

"Uhh, I'm alright," I must look like an idiot infront of her, blushing."How about you? What was the day like with Yuki"

"It was amazing!!!!" she jump up and down like a child, but it was so adorable that I didn't want her to stop."We went to the Sohma lake house. I had so much fun splashing around with Yuki and playing games! I wish you could have come! I would have invited you, but Yuki rushed me out of the house. I'm sorry"

"No, don't be," I can't believe she wanted me to come with her. "Yuki and me don't get along anyway so you'd get stuck in the middle and feel totally awkward if we gotten into a fist fight"

She looked like she was nervous about that happening. "T-that happened be-before"

Damn it! Now I'm scaring her again. "Yeah, when we were younger, but now we just either ignore each other or get into an argument"

"Well," she started putting the broom away. "As long as you aren't fighting now, thats good"

I looked at her as she smiled sweetly at me. My face started getting hot again(especially my ears)and my heart began thumbing against my ribs really hard. Taking a daring step closer to her, the door began opening. Shit!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tohru's Story 

Walked into the door, Shigure spoke loudly about something as Yuki looked at him as if he were completely insane. Carrying the food to the table, I gathered plates from the cabinet while Yuki took out spoons for the soup. Kyo-kun excused himself from dinner as soon as they came in, walking up the stairs quietly. I wish he would eat with us because I'm afaird he's gonna get sick from the lack of food he isn't eating. Serving all the food, I made a plate for him and placed it in the microwave for later. The dinner was filled with batter of our day. Shigure is writing a novel! I can't believe I get to live in a house with someone as important as a novelist!! He says that he hopes to get it published the following spring, saying how he has a long way to go. He also told me if someone called asking for him about the book, to say that he's not here. I don't really understand why, but it's very nice of him to take me in as a guest when I know almost nothing about him, but I'll follow his rules nevertheless! Soon Yuki changed the subject with our adventures of the day. Shigure seemed kind of bothered that we went to the lake house without telling him. I wish I could have invited him too, but like I said before, Yuki rushed me out of the door before getting a chance. I feel kind of bad about that. I mean, it was nice getting to hang out with Yuki, but I would have liked it better to hang out with everyone! Once finishing the meal, Shigure and Yuki excused themselves to their rooms.

"Now's my chance," I whispered to myself as I finished up cleaning dinner. Heating the plate up, I headed for the roof as I figured he would be staying at.  
-

"Who's that?" he questioned loudly as I stepped on the ladder, causing a squeak to be heard. Reaching the top, he saw my head pop up with food and he sat back down.

"Oh," he started as I crawled over to him, handing over the plate."It's just you"

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way while we were speaking in the kitchen!" I couldn't help but bow to him, wishing for him not to see my face because whenever I look into his eyes, I feel overheated and nervous. "I hope you're not angry that I served your food on the roof again. If you want me to leave, just say the word and I'll go."

For a second, I thought he mumbled something to himself, but I don't want him getting mad at me even more than he probably already is. Lifting my chin with him rough, cool hand, I looked into the amber again. My heart started flipping inside my breast bone harder than it normally does with Yuki. He starred at me dead in the eye with a nervous look on his face.

"You don't have to apologize for every little thing. You don't have to come up on the roof to get me my dinner, ok? I really do thank you for that, but I'd rather you not do that because I don't want you killing yourself to please everyone. Besides, you'll get hurt coming up and down the ladder if you're not too careful." his voice was kind and low, as if speaking to someone else far from here.

"B-but," my heart hiccuped in my throat." I want to."

He peared at me as if I told him a massive secret. Lifting go of my chin, he turn his head the other way. His ears starting turning a bright shade of red. Blushing myself, I wished him a good night and headed down the ladder steps, thinking of the odd feelings growing inside of my heart for Kyo-kun.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Tohru's Continued 

Buttoning up my pajama shirt, I couldn't help but think back to the roof. Are these feelings normal? Whenever I see Kyo-kun, I catch him looking at me and I blush uncontrollably. When Yuki does it, I only blush a little bit, but with Kyo-kun, I lose myself in a way thats so alien to me. I'm still getting to know everyone and yet in a way I feel like I know them already. Turning out the lights, I hopped in my warm bed with his eyes filling my head.

----------------------------------------------Dream Verison-----------------------------------------------

"Hi dear," spoke a far away voice. A lovely voice actually. It belonged to a woman. Why does she sound so familiar?

A beautiful woman came up to me and smiled brightly, her short, auburn hair swaying with an invisible wind. Kyo-kun is here too, only it's just his voice. It's hoarse and he's telling me to get away from him, saying how ugly he is and to stay away. A scream echoed in the backround.

A monster flashed before me. His stink was unbearable, but when it spoke, it sounded like Kyo-kun! Making my way towards him, he started to disappear. Running even more before the creature vanished, an orange cat and a purplish-gray rat started fighting. The cat shouted at the rat, saying he was going to beat him one day. The rat just cruelly laughed at the cat and said that he could try but he would never prevail. The voices seemed like Kyo-kun and Yuki, but they sounded so far away that it was hard to tell. A girl in a high school uniform appeared before me. Wait that's me! I'm crying infront of a teacher or someone like that. He's saying someone died. Who died?! The woman came back again only in a picture. The high school me started crying at this picture, shouting how I wished I would have told her to be safe. Did she died? How? Why? Everything started going black and the woman's voice filled my ears again.

"I love you, Tohru"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahh!" I jumped out of my bed, shocked at the dream I just had. Who was she? She called me Tohru. Is that my name? Sweaty and completely confused, I went downstairs for some water.

Creeping down the steps to make sure no one was disturbed, I made my bumpy way into the dark kitchen. Luckily I knew my way around the kitchen as if I were cooking in here forever so I could get out a glass without smashing anything. Finding and opening the fridge, I heard a thump when the door hit against something and someone swearing under his breath. Looking towards the person with the fridge light luminating their face, my eyes saw that it was Kyo-kun.

Looking down at me, I saw that his face was kind of scrunched up from me hitting him.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! I'm sor-sorry for hitting you! I just had an odd dream and I thought water would help, but I didn't see you!! I really didn't mean to hit you, honest!" I closed the door quickly and began looking for a low light.

Flipping the switch for the microwave lamp, Kyo-kun came back into sight with a pair of loose, black pajama bottoms and bare feet. I wouldn't even let myself look at his bare chest, thinking that I would think very odd and dirty thoughts about him. My blush came back as I glued my eyes to my pale feet. Lifting my head up by the slightest, Kyo-kun was even closer to me, I mean two inches away from me close. His eyes caught me in a way and I couldn't help but just watch him. Kyo-kun had his hands in his pockets as he returned my gaze, his face stretching out a terribly cute awkward smile. My heart started hammering again and I felt dumbfounded at how I couldn't even blink.Biting his bottom lip, he began taking his hand of his pocket and started reaching towards me. All movements were in slow-motion to me and it felt like three minutes passed when his hand placed itself on my shoulder. As he stepped closer, my head tilted a little and my eyelids began fluttering shut. Just before I snap my eyes completely shut, Kyo-kun's lips pursed and headed toward mine.

His grip loosened to the point where it didn't exist on my shoulder blade anymore. Opening my eyes, I saw him stepping further and further back. His face was clouded in the dark, but his voice was crystal clear.

"I'm sorry," it was almost like I knocked all the wind out of him, he sounded that breathless. "I just can't do this. I'm really sorry"

"Wait!" I moved toward him, but he got away faster than I figured.

And there I stood, dumbfounded at the events about to take place, stupefied at how I couldn't say anything to make him stay, and mortified at the fact that I stood this way for an hour just because a man I know almost nothing about was about to kiss me. Turning towards the microwave, I flicked the switched and the lights vanished from where they came from. Creeping up the stairs once again, I realized that my heart was still hammering.

Am I in love with him? This man of complete mystery and with a some-what awkward way of speech? Could I be? Opening the door, I crawled into the warmth and safety of pink sheets.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Kyo's Story 

What the hell just happened back there? I am never going to listen to that book again! I couldn't help but sit on the roof and think of my past actions. Why would I do that!? What the fuck is wrong with me?!!? The night breeze whizzed passed me and gave me no comfort. I don't regret almost achieving the impossible, but why now? I guess because she only has a short time to be saved and if I don't do something quick, the damned rat will win her over! I will NOT lose to Yuki! I will have Tohru again and protect her till the day I die! Damn it I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just kiss her?! I mean that would have jogged some memory of our past relationship, wouldn't it? Why must love be so damn hard?  
Climbing down the ladder, I enter the house and walk to my room where I lay in bed along with the book Aymer had given me. Returning to page 63, I fell asleep as soon as the girl told the boy her feelings.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Morning

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I threw myself down the staircase and headed for the backyard to practice some martial arts. It felt like a thousand years since I threw a punch at some stuffed dummy. Taking up a fighting stance, I threw a left hook at the air along with a right cross. Kicking as high as I possibly could, I span around and threw three jabs at my imaginary enemy. Thoughts of last night filled my blood to the point where it was just going to boil. Why damn it why?! Why can't I be like how I used to be and kiss her like this never happened?! Because I know that if I did kiss like nothing ever happened, she'd be so freaked out that I probably be sent to jail. But one harmless kiss isn't gonna- yes it will! A harmless kiss will lead into another and than another until something inside us will happen and all hope will be lost! Tohru, you my dear are a pain to obtain.

Filling the next hour and a half with kicks and jabs, I returned to the house to find Tohru sweeping and singing along to the CD player Shigure had given her yesterday. Damn her voice is so pretty. My heart thumped inside my chest loudly and even more sweat appeared on my forehead. Spinning in a circle, she looked so happy, dancing around like it were a musical number. Swaying her hips with the music, my feet took me over to her as I grabbed the broom and took her hands to start dancing along with her.

Turning to find me as her partner, a blush creped at her skin and her eyes moved to the floor, but never did she stop moving with the music. Her voice lowered a bit as she noticed that I wasn't going to leave her alone. She's probably thinking why am I doing this. Hell, I wonder that same thing, but in the book, the girl confessed to the boy she loved while they were dancing and I should start trying like Ayame says. Twirling her around the room, she let out a laugh and I smiled for what seemed like forever. Tohru really knows how to make me smile like a complete moron. Moving her closer to me, her voice starts to rise to its full beauty just before the song ends. Finishing up the song, slower music began to play. Looking up towards me, I slid my arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth. Hearing the woman on the CD begin to sing, she complete tunes it out and just focuses on me. Reaching the top of my neck, she gripped tightly as we slow danced to the lovely number. Removing one of her headphones, she began to hesitate.

"Kyo-kun," she turned away with a heavy blush across her cheeks." I-I"

My eyes widen as I await to hear words I haven't hear in what seems like a lifetime. My breathing came shorter and my heart pounded even harder against the bone in my chest. Biting down on my lip, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh," came a voice by the door. Yuki was dressed for teaching and his eyes were icy as he glared at Tohru and I.

Stepping what seems like a thousand feet away, Tohru dropped my hands and blushed dark red. The music continued loudly as Yuki's stare turned from Tohru to me. What the fuck is his deal? I mean I don't bitch to him when he gets to have Tohru all to his fucking self! But I'm not a bitch like him so that might explain things. Opening the door, he nodded his head once and walked out.

"I'm sorry if I got out of hand," I couldn't help but feel like the world just had it in for me. Whenever I try, it seems like I shouldn't even bother. But the difference between now and before is that Tohru reassured me that everything is still OK. If only she could reassure me now.

Opening her mouth slightly, the telephone rang off the hook. Rushing towards it with a blush, Tohru seemed happy as she spoke to the other person on the line. My body stood frozen as she whispered promises of coming out later in the day. Hanging up, she looked up at me as if shocked that I stood so still.

"A girl named Hana-Chan invited me to a hang out later in the day. I hope that I didn't inconivence you because I could always call her back," she bowed three times and stayed down for a little while.

Folding my arms across my chest, I sighed and looked the other way."Go for it, it's your life. Have some fun and don't think of cleaning for a change"

Tohru laughed lightheartedly and ran up the stairs to change. Why does this feel like we're teenagers again and that I haven't bucked up the courage to tell her my true feelings? Maybe because I honestly haven't. Pacing around the room, Shigure came into view and his brows stitched themselves together.

"What the hell do you want?" I turned my back on him and my voice was frosty with annoiness. God, trying to confess to her the first time was a bitch, but now it's just unbearable!

"You're such a confused young man, Kyo," he signed and his foot fall sounded like they were coming closer to me. Turning around, his eyes were hard are ice and he removed his glasses to start his speech.

"Why are you doing this Kyo? Can't you see that Tohru is obviously more interested in you than Yuki? She cares enough to bring you your meals up to the roof. Why must you make things harder for yourself"

"First of all, I'm not making this harder for myself, ok? Yuki has always beaten me in every single thing until we met Tohru, and now that she has her memory erased, he thinks he'll succeed this time! How can I compete with that?! It's still a wonder why she even chose me! Plus, I can't honestly tell because she could just be confused with two guys breathing down her neck and stuff! Besides, you're probably just saying that"

"Why waste my breath? Its obvious you love Tohru, even if you're acting like a total idiot! It's a miracle she even puts up with you! But love has always been crazy," he stated his opinion coldly and walked off into an unknown part of the house.

Do I honestly have a shot with her under the totally new circumstances?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Yuki's Story 

Damn it. Damn it! That stupid cat is getting in the way again! Walking my way to work, thoughts of Kyo and Tohru filled me to the point were I'm just going to barf. Why doesn't he just get this through his thick head that Tohru belongs to me and only me! The woman deserves a higher life than the one he's given her! I could fill her heart with undeniable love and supply her closets with the latest fashions. She'll get everything she deserves and more when she chooses me. Making my way to the gate, I place on my badge to show my I.D. Tohru is going to find out that I love her, but when?! I only have so little time since Shigure told me. God I wish things would be easier! Finding myself inside the building, I make my way into the auditorium to attend our weekly meetings.

An elderly, bald man adjusted papers on the podium before starting his speech.

"Fellow teachers and staff of Kawia High School, I'd like to thank you for attending today's meeting. We have lots of things to discuss, but first, I would like you to meet our newest member to the staff."

He welcomed a woman walking across the stage to meet his handshake. She had lovely blonde hair cascading down her long neck to her full breasts. She wore a nice red knee-high pencil skirt with a white short sleeved blouse. Her eyes were very familiar. Have I seen her before? Adjusting myself in the seat, I took a better look at the woman before she began to speak.

"Hello, staff." her voice was soft and gentle. " My name is Machi (Insert her last name here), and I'm very happy to be working at the same high school I got to go to"

Holy crap, Machi!!! The same girl who was in Student Council with me?! My goodness has she changed! I mean, she's always been pretty, but never did I expect her to be... My heart began to rumble against my rib cage as she continued on with her speech. I couldn't look away, not even for a second. It was almost as if she had casted a spell over me and it causes me to pay close to all the tiny details a normal human being wouldn't even pay attention for. But wait! What about Tohru? No, Machi isn't for me! Tohru is the one and only. Besides Machi must be married by now, looking that beautiful and all. Once her speech had stopped, I raced out of my chair to go to the bathroom so I could miss out on getting to meet and greet the other new employees.

Washing up my hands, two coaches(both middle-aged) began having a chat between using the stalls.

"So what do you think of the rookies?" the man in the left stall questioned in his deep voice.

"One thing is for sure, that Ms. Machi is one hottie. Whoo! If I could get her out by the batting cages, we would practice if you know what I mean," he laughed like an evil little child and his stupid buddy joined in too.

My fists began to clench tightly and I started to shrivel up in anger. How dare they say such horrible things to Machi! She is a lady and deserves respect! Hearing two flushes, I turned to face the men coming out.

"Hello Mr. Sohma, didn't see you there," the one that came out of the left waved as the other headed towards the soap.

Stepping infront of him, he took a step back and gave me a face. "What's your problem, man"

"I'm problem is you, dirtbag!" I knocked him right out as my fist collided with his nose. Wiping blood off my knuckles, I jumped towards the other and bashed his face in until blood dripped on the floor.

Shaking the violent aura off of me, I exited the bathroom to bump into a co-worker. Hearing a thump to the ground, blonde hair covered her beautiful face. The echo of her muffled cry filled my head as I stood frozen over her hunched body. Looking up at me with those enormous green eyes of her's, I was pretty much paralyzed. My heart was going to break free from my chest any second with all the hammering it was doing to my insides. Somehow, though, my arm extended to Machi and she took it. Fixing herself up, she looked very different from high school. She had a pleasant look about her face unlike in the old days were she was sullen almost all the time.

"Hi, Yuki," her voice was cheerful and soft when the sound waves embraced my ears. "How are you? Long time, no see"

"M-Machi, I've been good. How a-about you?" my face flashed red and my heart wedged itself in my throat, causing me to sound like a bumbling idiot infront of a woman I have no feelings for.

"I'm great thanks for asking," her teeth were as bright as the sun as she beamed at me.

Opening her mouth to say something, her cell phone rang uncontrollably from her hip."Oh, I'm sorry Yuki! Do you think we could continue this some other time? Hey! Why don't we get a drink tonight? I'll give you my address and than we'll be able to catch up properly"

"S-Sure," I meant that wholeheartedly because I honestly wanted to see what Machi has been up to these past years.

Jotting her address on my palm, we both agreed for seven o'clock. Waving goodbye, we left in different directions as my heart flipped constantly until the meeting was over. What could this mean?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Tohru's Story 

"So Tohru," Hana-Chan passed Uo-Chan a cup of tea and began serving mine. "How have things been going?"

"Pretty well, actually!" I took my cup and sipped softly."Yuki took me to see the Sohma lake house! It was so beautiful. And Kyo-kun and I have very nice chats in the house"

The two girls gave each other a look, singling me out. Facing me again, they both gave me a smile and took all our garbage off the park table and into a metal trash can. I feel odd in a way, hanging out with them. Something seems so wrong and right at the same time. They know so much about me while I just know their names. How do I know these pretty girls? Did I meet them a long time ago and they now just want to talk? I don't even know what had happened to me before I woke up in a hospital surrounded by people! Coming back, Uo-chan started packing everything back into the basket and told me to come with them. I wonder where I'm going.

"Tohru, do you remember anything before meeting us in the hospital?" Uo-chan took my hand and Hana-chan led the way through the path of stone.

"All I see is black whenever I try to see passed the memories I have of these past two days. I don't even know who my parents are or how old I am"

"I don't wanna freak you out or anything," Uo-Chan squeezed my hand gently as if I were small and fragile."But you're 22 years old, and your mom is here."

Abruptly, we stopped dead in our tracks. A picture of the woman from my dream was infront of a grave titled "Kyoko Honda". She's my mom? Dropping to the floor, everything began to hurt. Tears leaked out of my tightly shut eyelids and a moan of sadness escaped my lips. Why is this happening?! What's going on in the world? I wish I could remember! Breaking out into full sobs, the girls embraced me tightly, crying themselves.

"I-I'm so sorry," I sniffed as I choked to regain my voice again."I didn't mean to cry like that. I just wish I could help you help me"

"Don't worry about it, Tohru." Uo-Chan got herself up and began helping us.

"Yes, Tohru," Hana-Chan reached for my shoulder and gave me a rare smile."We love you just the way you are. All you need to do is be yourself"  
Be myself? Where have I heard that before?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Same Chapter Kyo's Story

Sitting on the rooftop, I starred blankly at the bright sky. Tohru filled every corner of my mind that it was becoming unbearable. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she held her face when she was cooking. God when is the nightmare gonna stop!

The clouds shifted nicely as my mind began to settle with the fact that Tohru will never leave my head as long as things remain the same. I need to move things faster, but how?! Jumping off the roof, I landed with excellent grace. I still can't believe that since the curse has ended, I still have the ability to jump from high places and land beautifully. Entering the house, I started for my room to finish up the book.

Tossing myself onto my twin sized bed, I reach for my book and read aloud from where I left off. I don't have the best reading skills so my teachers told me to just read aloud so I could comprehend faster.

" 'Micheal, please! Please don't go! It wasn't like that! I swear it wasn't! How can you even think that I would do such a thing?! I love you Micheal!' Lynn pulled Micheal by the arm to take a look at her misty-eyed face.

Forever wasn't even a word to describe how long they simply gazed at each other for the right answers. Pulling her closer, Micheal pulged himself into the unknown and melt his fear and anxieties away by kissing her passionately. Tears formed and trekked down her blushing cheeks. Wrapping her arms around his muscular torso, she pulled back and heard him say,

'I love you, too.' " closing the book, I had a pretty good idea of what I should do when Tohru gets home.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Yuki's Story 

It was four o'clock by the time the meeting officially ended and I didn't get to see Machi the entire time. Why the hell am I still even thinking about her?! I want TOHRU!!! Tohru and not M... Machi... God I just need to relax is all. Yeah thats right! I might just be excited because I get to see an old friend... Walking through the front door, Tohru wasn't in sight nor was the cat. Quickly walking up the stairs, I stripped bare of my work clothes and threw on a dirty t-shirt and jeans. Climbing out of my room, I went to the backyard to my garden, to think of the things that might be happening.

I've always loved Tohru, ever since she came to stay with us. But when I began realizing that the cat and her were in love, I knew that I wouldn't win. Shocking isn't it? That the person who always wins becomes the loser? But it's not like it was a contest really, who ever gets Tohru's heart first wins. It was just a matter of timing, Kyo needed Tohru and Tohru wanted Kyo. Maybe this is a sign, that its time for me to move on and find that person who I need. Maybe a person like Machi. We got along so well in high school and she understood me so well, but I didn't give her a chance cause I was too busy clouding my head with Tohru. God I'm so confused!!! Maybe I shouldn't go to this meeting after all. No, no I'm going to go because I don't want to let her down!  
Groaning lightly, I finished plucking weeds and headed back to the living room to relax for awhile. Sweat skidded down my cheek as I was falling in and out of sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki! Yuki!" shouted a random voice from an unknown area in the room. My eyes kept shut even though I was beginning to wake.

"What do you want?" I muttered as I shifted my sleeping position.

"Don't you have that date with Machi?" the voice clearly belonged to Shigure.

"It's not a date, we're just catching up from high school. Besides it's not for another two or three hours," the warmth of the pillow I snuggled against made me fall into sleep faster.

"You mean more than 20 minutes," he sang his way out of the room while I exploded.

"Why did you wake me up sooner?!!!" I jumped off the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

Too much time was wasted so I tore off my clothes and hopped into a freezing shower. Finishing up, I raced to my room and found something suitable to wear to where ever we may be going. Finding some cologne, the door bell rang.

"Crap," placing the bottle on the nightstand, I strapped my shoes on and headed down the stairs.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laughter filled the living room when I came down stairs. Shigure had a cigarette in his mouth as Machi was just listening to the old pervert speak of his high school days. She looked really cute in her jeans and light green cardigan sweater with a baby pink undershirt.Her pretty hair was tied back in a ponytail. Turning a slight bit, she noticed I was staring at her. Crap! Red flushed my face to not look like a high schooler with a crush, I faced Shigure so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"Ahhh Yuki," Shigure walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "Finally you decide to join us! I thought I was going to have to this young lady out for a drink myself"

"Well," I uneasily stated as I removed his arm off my shoulder. "That won't be necessary. Are you ready to go Ms. Machi"

"Yuki, you can just call me Machi," she smiled warmly and grabbed her leather purse of the table, the sounds of her high heels filled the now quiet room. "Who's car should we take"

"We can drive in mine and we'll drive back to the house so you can pick up your car"

Nodding, we said our goodbyes and headed out the door. Finding my keys out of my jacket pocket, I unlocked the car and got in.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same chapter Tohru's Story

We walked around forever talking about how we all met and how everything until now has been going great. Uo-Chan, the ex-Yankee, has a boyfriend named Kureno and she's completely in love with him. She's hoping to marry him someday, but for now she's happy to be in his life this way. Hana-Chan, the girl who can sense waves from people, is involved with Kyo-kun's dojo master! She doesn't care that he's older, she just knows that they are meant to be. Wow how great for them! They're all in love... expect for me.

"So Tohru," Hana-Chan licked up the last of her ice cream cone and turned her attention to me. "Do you love anyone"

A blush oddly arose onto my flesh. "No, nothing on my end"

"Tohru, I think you're lying," laughed Uo-Chan as she tossed the wrappers away. "Who is it, Tohru? We've known you forever after all so there is no need to lie"

"I'm not lying!" I smiled. "I'm telling the truth! I barely know any guys. But"

"But...?" repeated Hana-chan.

"Kyo-kun... is different. I don't love him if thats what you think! I don't know a thing about him, but whenever we're together, it seems like I can't stop wanting to figure him out."

Uo-Chan turned to Hana and Hana-Chan turned to Uo and gave each other an odd, knowing look. "It's love!" they said in unison.

Heat was all over my face and I could feel my ears turn red as well.

"No, no it's not!" I couldn't help but stammer and trip over myself. "I couldn't ... possibly be"

"See," pointed out Uo-Chan. "You even question it yourself that you couldn't be in love! That means you are"

Well what would happen if I was in love with Kyo? I doubt that Kyo-kun would love me back because of all that behavior towards me. Who knows though?

"Ok," I sighed heavily. "What if I was in love with Kyo-kun? What would I do than"

They smiled evilly and took me to a shopping mall.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Kyo's Story 

"I don't know what to do!" I threw my hands up sheer defeat. Placing around the room, my Shishou sat quietly behind a coffee table and listen to me act like a child all over again.

"It's like everytime I try, something is in the way. Whether it's Yuki or it's myself, the situation doesn't care! All that matters is that I can't get Tohru back!" He nodded his head intentively and began to rise as I threw myself onto the ground. What the hell am I going to do? Taking a seat beside me, he handed me a cup of tea and began drinking out of his.

Putting his glass down, he turned to me and began to speak. "Kyo, not everything in life is going to be easy. I would expect that you would know that by now, but under these circumstances, judgement is often cloudly. Back to the point though, life is filled with difficult challenges that we need in order to live a heathy life. God is giving you a problem that needs to be solved, Kyo"

"Yeah, but how!?" I couldn't help but rise, being so childless at the same time. Smiling at me, he quickly turned around and slid his foot under me, causing me to hit the floor. Looking up at him, a headache the size of a volcano began to grow.

"You still have a lot to learn, my son," he laughed and offered his hand.

"Than teach me," I groaned as I dusted myself off.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do you understand now?" Shishou asked softly.

"Yes, I think I do now. Thank you so much Shishou," I began getting myself off the ground and headed towards the door.

"And Kyo?" he called for me just as I began opening the door. "Relax and be yourself"

Where have I heard that before, I thought as I walked out of the house into blinding sunlight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Parking infront of Shigure's car, I walked through the front door mixed up in my thoughts. Relax? Impossible. Tohru is my crack and crack makes you all jumpy and shit. I got hard just thinking of her. Her form now is much curvier compared to her high school self, but she remains slender as always. Her breasts much fuller and her hips much juicier, I could explode any minute now thinking of the anamony of Tohru. Sweat tickled my face as it skidded down my cheek. God I want her so bad! I felt like an animal when visons of Tohru and sex came into mind. I needed to touch her the way only I have touched her before. A memory was coming to me when I reached the bathroom. The first time we ever did it together.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the summer of our graduation that we were alone together. It felt great knowing the curse had ended and we could finally be this way with each other. We were all at the Sohma lake house that we decided to walk along the shore line. The sky was darkening and stars were peaking out beautifully. But compared to Tohru, they couldn't hold a candle. She wore a pink two-piece with brown flip-flops and had on a giant sun hat with a pink ribbon tied onto it. I gave her my white button-down to keep her warm from the chilling current. Her eyes were radiant and her flesh warm with a sort of anxitey that she wouldn't tell me. Her pretty cheeks were brighter than any other color in the world that night. She took my offered hand into her's and we began talking with an odd awkwardness in our voices.

"Today was great!" she laughed lightly and span around. "We finally graduated! Yuki is going into a good college and you and I are working for good jobs! This couldn't get any better"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but whisper. I wanted to ask her something that might shock her and I didn't want to frighten her.

"Kyo-kun, you know I love you, right?" she turned to me and embraced me harder than before. Going tiptoe, she reached the spot.

"Tohru, I-I," I blushed as she just simply gazed at me with a blush of her own. Crap, the furtherest we've ever gone was a 20 minute makeout session until Shigure walked in on us and I didn't hear the end of that until last year!

"Kyo-kun, what are you thinking about?" her voice was soft and her lower lip quivered.

"I want you, Tohru," at the time I thought it was the right thing to say, but now that I look on that moment, I was such an idoit!

Luckily, she didn't think too much of it because when I bent down to meet her plump lips, she went wild in my arms. She threw off her hat and ripped off the shirt as I began lowering her onto the sand. Thank God we stopped walking far beyond everyone's reach or else we would have been screwed. The sand was like her stage as she shedded her skin to the point were I was in a complete sweat for she was naked in my arms. She gave me these eyes that I'd never seen before: the look of desire and demand that only an experienced being would give. Almost as if whispering to me,'Come Kyo. Come into me and let us fly onto Cloud Nine!' Tohru was gone at this point, a new girl replaced her. And don't get me wrong, it excited me to see a different side to the beauty in my arms, but I wanted my Tohru, my preicous flower in my arms as we guide each other into a world of the unknown. But the eyes of desire hypnotized me and I didn't care at that moment. I clumisly tore off my belt and unbuckled my pants quicky and anxitiously until we were both naked in the wet sand, meeting lips as if for the first time all over again. Looking down, she signaled me to do something. How could I forget?! Digging into my pants pocket, I found and slid on a condom. Once our lips collided, my Tohru came back to me, slowly working her way in my mouth as if ashamed of not knowing what to do. I couldn't help but smile at this. Soon I felt her legs spread apart under me, waiting for me to push pass the gates and meet her on the other side. At that point I wanted to melt into her so that way I wouldn't hurt her.

"Tohru," breathlessly the words spilled out of my mouth as I came up for air. "I don't want to hurt since this is my first time too. I promise I'll be gentle"

"I know and it's ok, you can never hurt me," her words were just as breathless as mine but her smile reassured me to come inside and take a look.

Slowly I kissed her full in the mouth and softly trailed down her throat onto her soft, pale breasts. Her nipples were a light pink but hard as my boner when I licked them delicately. Dawdling up to her throat, I let go and began to slip inside. A gasp and a soft moan fell after I had entered inside Tohru. She kissed me full and began clawing at my back with her sharp nails. But the pain brought excitement as we rocked our hips back and forth in our sensual dance. I could feel everything in this moment, oddly. The sounds of bird calls, and the lake rocking along with us were heard clearly. My seed was spilt all inside the condom and I wanted to take it off, but the last thing we need is ridicule and more responsiblity. Soon we both started going faster and our cries were a bit louder as if we wanted the whole world to know we were being pleasured by one another. At one point, I felt we had flown up to the sky because of what we were doing. Like sex was ment to give people wings to a heaven above. I thought I knew pleasure by just kissing her, but when we climaxed, I had no fucking clue what the word pleasure meant before this moment. Soon we just gazed at each other once I pulled out (which was like a good two and a half hours since we went round for round till we both called it quits). Her eyes lost all brillance and seemed cloudly and dazed, as if she couldn't believe this had happened. Getting off of her, we walked, hand-in-hand, to the lake to wash ourselves off, than returning to the party as if nothing had happened.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tohru!"

I couldn't help but masturbate at a time like this. That memory just unleashed my inner sexual demon and I needed a fucking outlet because raping Tohru isn't on the agenda. I snapped my eyes tight as I envisoned Tohru dressed in lace under garments and putting on cat ears just to be silly than going into a massive sex session. Her curves killed me along with her smile. The gleam in those eyes of her's ripped my insides to shreds and begged me for more. I moved my hand back and forth, panting like a dog in heat. I could feel myself cum so I moved closer to the toilet bowl. A sigh escaped my mouth as liquids flowed out of me. Opening my eyes in a spritually sensual moment, I realized I was facing up and stared into the blinding bathroom light. Looking down, sperm had exploded from out of my penis and landed all over the toilet seat. Fuck! Stuffing myself back inside my pants, I grabbed toilet paper and began cleaning the mess. What the hell is the matter with me?! Am I that insane?! Do I belong in a mental home? It's this house! I go nuts when I'm here! Tohru get you're memory back soon!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tohru's Story

Finding a good parking spot took a good deal of time, but when we finally got what we wanted, Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan lead me to a shop on the strip. The place was huge with lots of frilly clothing inside. The walls were a lime green and the borders were a dark purple. Ringing the bell on the desk cluttered with sewing items, a young woman with a white bunny costume walked out of a door way and greeted us with a hello.

"I'm name is Mine. How may I help you?" her voice was cheery and her glasses reflected from the light in the window display. She placed her lace-gloved hands on the white counter of the desk as if ready for any order we had in our hearts.

"We've come to meet with Mr. Sohma," Hana-Chan asked softly.

"Ahhh," she smiled wide and span around in a neat little circle and walked back into the same doorway, calling the name "Ayame.

The store grew oddly quiet as we waited for the bunny woman to come back for Mr. Sohma. Wow, I never knew how big Yuki's family was! Staying by the desk grew boring so I told the others I'd be looking around. Rack after rack filled the store with costumes, formal wear, or other items of clothing that might suggest something. Everything was cladded with lace trims, and sequins, or bows, and colored ribbons. Hats were everywhere as well: bunny ears, cat ears, mouse ears, ladies hats from the 18th century, gentlemen's hats as well, tea pot hats, tea cup hats, and so many more. Different height shoes were present along with many accesories: feathered fans, paddles, fancy umberellas, expensive looking jewelary, and giant, brightly-colored hula hoops. oddly, a whole section was dedicated to 50's and 60's western wear! Short shorts came about in intence colors and poodle skirts came in different sizes from mid-thigh short to ankle long. Even the old fashion shoes were in different colors and height styles. One pair was even patent leather with a good 8 inch heel!!!

Taking a break from my adventuring, I returned to my friends, finding them speaking with a man with long, shiny, silver hair tied back in a black ribbon. He wore a red-velvet cloak and pitch-black knee-breeches with soft white stockings. His shoes were, of the same old style as his clothing, nicely aged black leather with pure gold buckles and heels! He had a sword to his hip and it was incrested with the most sparking of gems. Lace covered his white throat beautifully and a large, oval-cut emerald kept it in place. Adjusting the black studded-cuffs of his shirt, a gold chain came from the pocket of his black vest. He looked godly, almost as if he were a lord from old England or France coming here from a distant time. Fixing his golden stare at me, he smile almost cunningly and began walking toward me. "Why hello Tohru!" he bowed gracfully and took my hand to his ever soft lips.

"It's nice to see you again. Are you well"

"Yes I'm fine, but how do you know me?"

"My sweet Tohru!" he gasped and quickly wrapped his long arms around my body, tighting his hold on me to be closer to his torso. "You don't remember the great Ayame?! How cruel fate can be! But alas I am nothing short of a prince and I will plant my lips onto your's so the evil spell will be broken!" He stroked my cheek softly with his slender finger, causing my heart to jump out of my chest and my voice to stammer.

"I-I'm s-sorry that I d-don't remember you! But thats ok on the kissing because I know a spell did do this to me! But thank you anyway, Mr. Sohma"

He sighed and let go of me with a crestfallen look on his mask of a face. "Tohru you break so many hearts. But not to worry, for Ayame Sohma will be NEVER fall"

His laugh filled the room deeply, stopping aburptly.

"So what is the business that you need with my shop?" he turned towards Uo-chan and Hana-Chan.

"We need a dress," Hana-Chan lightly stated. "For a date"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Author's Note!

Author's note!

Hey everyone! I've been checking my stats and I'm really glad you enjoy the story so far! Please review because it tells me what I'm doing wrong as in spelling, what I can do better, and what you like about the story so far! Tell all your friends to read my story as well because the more the reviews, the more ideas i'll be able to cook up in this head of mine! Plus if you really like my writing, I might be coming out with a new story soon! Well gotta go, keep reading and you might be shocked at what comes next!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yuki's Story

Surprisingly, everything has been going pretty well. We got to the club alittle passed 7:20 and ordered our drinks after being seated. The music was soft jazz. The floor was filled with dancers and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Machi made light banter as we observed our surroundings. The walls were brick and the lighting was pretty dimmed. We told jokes and laughed without care and enjoyed the atmoshere. Her eyes shone beautifully and her hair reflected in the light, making it look like a gold wave whenever she threw her head back in laughter. My has she changed. When cleavage peeked out from her top, a warm blush hit my face. Don't pick up from Shigure damn it! Looking away to the left, our waiter nearing bumbed into my nose coming back with our drinks. Apologizing and paying the bill, we sipped in silence. What should I say? Clearing my throat, Machi began to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I've changed so much, huh?" she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and wore a goofy smile with pride.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that," thank God too because I'd probably make up some stupid comment about the place and than the whole conversation would be awkward.

"See," she began softly. "After high school, I realized my life was just to please others and I hated it so much. In college, it was much worse for me to cope. I felt my life was wasted and I almost succeeded in killing myself, but a friend came and saved me before really dying. He helped me with my issues and he adviced me for some therapy and I've never felt better. We dated for a while, but we both felt that we should just remain friends. I graduated, getting a degree in teaching and here I am"

"Wow," a whisper came from me. "That must have been hard, but I'm glad you made it through"

"Yeah," her eyes shifted from her drink to mine. All of a sudden, she looked like the most alluring being on this earth. My heart began to race and blood boiled under my cheeks. An image of a kiss being shared gripped my brain.NOOOOO!!! I want Tohru!!! Stop Machi! You're beautiful, it's undeniable, but I want Tohru!!!

"Ummm, could you excuse me a moment?" I was breathless and span my head to search for a restroom.

"No go right on ahead," she smiled innocently and grabbed her bag for something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tohru's Story

For a good hour, clothing and accessories have been tossed my way. I protested politely, saying how I'm ok, I don't need all this, but no one paid mind to whatever came out of my mouth besides, "I'm sorry, but it's very uncomfortable"

Uo-Chan ran through the isles, returning with fashionable garments that were very flashy. Pink silks and yellow cotton embraced my skin with such love, I almost didn't want to take them off, but I knew the corset would cause me to suffocate in no time so I decided to forget all about it. Hana-Chan piled pairs of shoes that she caused a mountain to form in the middle of the dressing room! Silky fabric lined pointed-heels squished my tiny feet, white patent leather platforms were zipped up to my thighs, and than flip flops were scuffling the floor as we raced to find the perfect pair of pantyhose. After all the discussing and trying on, we still couldn't find anything for me to wear!

"I will not give up!" cried Ayame as he posed like a god. "By the power of God, I will find the lovely Tohru-kun a dress fit for a queen! Hell, that will make Kyonkichi want to make love to you on the very floor which you will stand at the restaurant you two will meet in!" A warm redding blush crept on my cheek bones.

"Ayame-san I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you for trying to help my friends will their silly misson of trying to get me with Kyo-kun."

"Silly misson?" he whispered. His eyes were wide as if appalled that the statement came out of my very mouth. "Tohru! This is not a silly misson! This is destiny! You may not remember, but you and Kyonkichi were lovers! You were beautiful together and when tragedy struck to you, it broke his heart completely! He thought this was even worse than you dying! You were the first person to really and truly love him, so when you lost your memory, he was terribly upset! You belong together"

The realization of what he said hit his face hard. He turned around and Mine gave him a warm hug, though he didn't wrap his arms around her. What did he really say? Is this all true? That Kyo-kun and I... loved one another? That we belong together? Tears crepted down my cheeks silently as I gasped for air. Don't cry Tohru! But I want to know... if it's all true!

"Is that true?" I whiped the sprinkled tears off my faces. "That Kyo-kun and I were in loved with another?"

"Yeah," Uo-Chan said somberly as she stepped forward with a dress in hand. "Hell we thought you two were gonna get married since you've been together since second year of high school." To be married? Since high school? What in the world is going on!

"That isn't possible, though! I mean, Kyo-kun would have set me straight about the whole thing! Am I right? Am I?" the floodgates turned on and unstoppable tears dominated my face.

Hana-Chan's black-clothed arm circled around my shoulders as I cried my heart out. "He didn't want to frighten you. He felt that if you were told of your relationship with him in this state, you'd run away from him. So he thought if he could get you to fall in love with him all over again, than you're memory will come back and everything would be ok again"

My tears had stopped at some point in between Hana's speech. That makes perfect sense considering it would be very awkward being told that I love someone who I have no idea is all about! Soon Hana-Chan removed her arms, but I quickly reached out for her hand. Her fingers were ice cold.

"I don't know what I can do," I felt sheepish and the way the words came out felt awkward and I grew confused for they made no sense to me.

"Just try on the dress," Hana-Chan's thumbs stroked my hand and her face grew into a smile. "Let the rest happen with your heart."

"My heart?" I couldn't help but feel small and whisper like a child saying a swear word out loud. "Never-mind. I'll do as you say. Now where's that dress?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki's68" value"Yuks, Yoko's, Yugo's, Yak's, Suki's, Yuri's, Yogi's, Yoke's, Yurik's, Yukon's, Yaqui's, Yucks, Yul's, Yikes, Ki's, York's, Yack's, Dukie's, Yaks, Gui's, Yorke's, Yucca's, Auk's, Ski's, Yogis, Yokes, Yuccas, Yuk, Yerkes, Auks, Skis, Yups, Yukky" / Story 

God what is my problem! I mean, it's not like I haven't been out with women before! Why in the world is this so different!? I just need to relax and everything will be ok. Making my way from the crowd to the table, I noticed her as if she were a bullet in between my eyes. Her plump lips were being covered with a clear pink lip gloss and her focus was in her little compact. God she's beautiful. A non-embarrassing blush spread through my cheeks as I simply gazed at her while romantic jazz filled the backround like wine in a glass. Walking up to the table, she snapped her compact shut and looked up at me with a cute smile.

"Would you like to dance?" She seemed taken aback as the words fluttered out from my lips.

Nodding her head, she slipped her silky hand into my clumsy palm and we walked towards the floor. The music was light and romantic. Couples swilled around the tiled floor along with the beat of the drummer as Machi's eyes sparkled from the twinkling lights. Her body was pressed against mine snugly and if I didn't know any better, she was smiling at the fact that she could feel through the thin fabric of my pants. Her hands were at my neck as mine were at her waist line, holding her hips gingerly. Sweat trickled down the side of my cheek as I watched her gaze into my eyes. Calm down Yuki, I mean you've danced with pretty women before. She is no different after all. But somehow, she is. Her eyes were like crystal orbs thrown into her skull but fit beautifully. Her lips were full and shined in the passing light as we span around. Machi was very light on her feet surprisingly.

"Isn't this nice?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah," I smiled. I don't know why, but I wanted this to last forever.

She laughed alittle bit and kept up with her smile, showing all her pearly whites. Wow she's really... beautiful.

The music picked up the speed so we started dancing a little crazier. The beat was fun and Machi and I were living it up with spins and dips. She printed that smile on her face until the set was done and clapped her hands with a lot of enthusiasm. Walking back to our seats, we ordered one more set of drinks to go. Grabbing our sodas, we headed for the car and I began to back up out of the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as I searched for a good radio station to listen in on.

"Hmmm," she nodded as she sucked the contents dry.

"That's good, I'm glad," I smiled as soft rock filled the now silent ride home.

Switching lanes, I found the exit and made my bumpy way home on the back roads. The lights in the house were dim. Machi's car shone from the reflection of my headlights. When the light passed over the roof, I saw orange hair sticking up and arms folded under his head. Wonder what he's groaning about . Putting the car in park, I opened my door and stepped out. Hearing a second slam, I turned to find Machi right behind me.

"Thank you so much for this night," she smiled with her teeth gleaming behind her pink lips.

"I'm really glad we did this," I said with sincerity. "It was a lot of fun. We should do this some other time." "Yeah, maybe," she whispered as she stepped a little closer.

My body tensed, knowing what was coming next. Oddly I didn't move. Stop this Yuki!! You want Tohru remember?!!! T-O-H-R-U!!!! Regardless of how many times I told myself to back away, I stood perfectly still, as if petrified at the very thought of stopping our lips from meeting. Her eyes were half-way shut and she was raising higher to meet me. Soon my eyes began to close and gloss met me in the mouth. My arms coiled around her waist and a slight moan rumbled under her throat. Butterflies erupted in my lower stomach and an erection came and wouldn't leave. The kiss dissolved into open mouth and my tongue danced lightly with her's. Her arms crepted up my torso and fingers began to twine together at the nape of my neck. For what seemed like a good ten minutes, we both came up for air.

A small blush and smile imprinted her face while she headed toward her car, waving good-bye. As soon as the car reversed and exited the drive-way, I moaned in frustration.

"What have I done?!" I whispered my plea to the heavens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hey sorry it took so long, had lots of writers block. But anyway hope you liked the chapter! Man things seem to be tough for Yuki-boy who has to women to choose from! Well enjoy the rest of the story and please please please review!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Kyo's Story

Star gazing reminded me dearly of thos lovely monthes of mountain training when I was young so I figured it would help me again now. A car pulled in the driveway as a shooting star wizzed passed the atmosphere. Crap I gotta make a wish now! Thinking pretty hard on my wish, I lost my concentration when a moan filled the silent summer air. Turning around, the back of a blonde woman was leaning all up against someone. Wait a minute... holy fuck Yukiis making out with that chick Shigure was talking about earlier!! So, if he's already making moves on her, then Tohru is all mine again! Yes! I don't know you lady, but I think I love you right now! Throwing my fists in the air, I heard rat boy mutter something. Probably wants to get laid but she's not a "first date" kind of girl. Jumping off the roof, I searched the halls for a missing Tohru.

Knocking on his study door, I heard Shigure acknowlegde me to enter.

"Yes?" he took his eyes off his computer screen (probably looking up porn) and tilted his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, have you seen Tohru?" I questioned softly.

"Nope, can't say I have," he returned his attention back to the monitor.

"Thanks a lot," I snapped bitterly. That helps me a lot.

Making my way down a hall way, I passed by the ringing phone.

"Yeah?" I didn't really go for all that formal shit.

"Hey orange-top," Arisa's voice was pissy and hushed.

"Nice to hear from you too, Yankee," I rolled my eyes, who the hell does she think she is?

"Yeah well it's time to cut the chit-chat," she sighed. "Go get dress in something nice and meet Tohru at this resturant"

"Wait, what?" I was taken aback, what the hell is going on?? "What does that mean"

"Moron! Pay attetion! How about I put it in simpler terms. You dress nice. You meet Tohru in place to eat. Did you get that or do I need to speak English for you"

"Ha, ha, ha you're so funny. How about you just SHUT UP before I die from laughter?!" Arisa and I could go on for hours like this, but since Tohruwas involved I had to wrap it up. "But honestly what's the deal with Tohru"

"My God you're a dumbass," she huffed in frustration. "You're going on a date with her"

"Whoa, wait a minute Yankee," I was out of breath just hearing the statement. "What's the catch"

"How stupid can you be?" she sounded as if I were the most disgusting creature on the face of the Earth. "Hana, Ayame, and I are helping you since you can't get your pussy-ass to ask her out. So are you gonna get the address or are we gonna play 20 Questions all night and keep poor Tohru waiting. Sometimes I wonder what the hell she sees in you"

"Yeah I wonder the same thing about you too," I could hear her rolling her eyes as she gave me the directions to the resturant.

After hanging up the phone, thoughts popped into my skull as if fireworks were going off. They're helping me? Maybe they aren't so bad after all. Rushing like a mad beast, I ripped my filthy clothing off and jumped into a freezing shower. Quickly washing myself till I was clean, I hurried to my bedroom to find something nice to wear. Finding my good shoes, I looked in the mirror to see if I were decent enough for Tohru. A black button down nicely hung over dark deniumjeans with not so scuffed black shoes. My hair was unruly as always, but as my comb brushed through the mess of tangles and knots, it turned out ok. Spritzing on some cologne, I stole Yuki's leather jacket hanging from the closet and dug for my car keys from one of my bags. I want everything to be perfect tonight.

Finding the resturant with Arisa's directions was more of a bitch than she is. It's a miracle she can get anywhere without Kureno leading the way for her. Driving around for a another fifteen minutes, I found an okay parking space to crash my car for a while. Slamming the car door, I ran my fingers through my hair as sweat slipped down my cheek. What am I going to do? I mean, the last thing I want is to freak Tohru out! What should I say? Holy fuck I have no idea what I'm getting myself into! Taking a few deep breaths, I saw the oil-lighted lamps on posts just outside the hand-crafted wooden door. Deja-vu hit when I held the golden door knob. Remembering the hospital scene, my heart jumped into my throat. What if, Tohru doesn't love me again? What if I'm too late and she'll fall for Yuki, or worse, won't remember whatever happened between us at all? No, I won't let that happen! The guys worked too hard for this to be set up and I won't let it go to waste! I will make sure Tohru remembers even if I die trying! I gave the knob a squeeze and began to turn.

"You're table is ready sir," a soft-spoken waitress addressed for me as I was waiting for my arranged table.

Wow, Ayame sure does know where romance would eat at.

The place had oil-filled lamps plastered against the rosey vined wall paper. The backround being an off-white. When I looked at all the customers, I realized the carpet was an evergreen. All the chairs and tables seemed to have been hand-crafted and it was obvious that the craftsman tookpride withhis work with all the delicate twists and turns his knife took. The legs of the tables and chairs resembled paws of lions and on the backs of chairs, a large flower was in center withvines swirling off the flower, their backs arched perfectly. The cushions were an off white color as well with roses printed all over them. Odors of the freshest foods floated about the air and they were all served on steaming china. Heading to the back of the resturant, the waitress opened a wooden door with fairly small glass windows covering almost all of it. The handles were of a gold color and the shape was of an horizontal S.

"You will be dining on the terrace as requested," her voice was low and rich as each syllable was pronouced withcare.

Her curly red hair bounced with each step she took took until she stopped at a table of iron-cast furnichure. The design of the two chairs and round table were the same as the wooden ones inside. The spray of sea salt was light suprisingly. The terrace was in the shape of a semi-circle and the railing was iron as well. Pink and white roses twined against the iron beautifully along withthe dim string lights that went along with the flowers. Soft violins stole the silence away in the far corner of the terrace. When I looked around for other couples, I was flabbergasted to see that I was the only one dining outside. Note to self, remember to thank Ayamelater. I picked up a menu and scanned the lists of wine and appetizers they served. Everything sounded exotic and in my mind the images of all the foods made my mouth dry and I wanted to order badly. But I restain myself knowing how rude that would be since Tohru wasn't here yet. Where could she be? The wind blew a little harder than before and the flame on the candle's tip flickered but kept on burning.

Tohru's Story

"Are you ready Tohru?" Uo-Chan adjusted my dress one more time until she was completely satisfied. The smell of powder clouded my nostrils as Hana-Chan fixed my makeup for about the third time.

"Yes I'm ready," I was excited in a way. I wanted to see Kyo-kun and see what he thought of their make-over. A blush warmed my face as the car pulled over.

Ayame-san grabbed both my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "Don't be nervous Tohru. You'll be a princess once your heels hit the pavement! He won't be able to keep his eyes off you when you enter his presence"

The girls nodded and my smile grew wider. Each of them gave me their wishes of luck for me and Ayame slipped a plastic wrapper in my palm. Uo-Chan gave him a death glare and Hana-Chan nodded in disapproval.

"It's just in case something between you two happens," he gave a nervous laugh and shrugged his shoulders. Looking down at the wrapper, I read the label, let out a squeal and dropped it like a burning dumpling in my hands. My blush became darker and my voice started to stutter again once Hana-Chan opened the door for me.

"What do you t-think will be going on th-that I would b-be needing this!" I stepped out and faced the others.

"I don't think you'll be needing this," reassured Hana-Chan as she pick the condom up off the floor. Giving me one last hug, she smiled beautifully. "You're so very beautiful Tohru. Kyo will be the perfect gentlman and he would never take advantage of you that way. Just forget about what Ayame gave you ok"  
I nodded.

"Be good ok?" called Uo-Chan as Hana-Chan reentered the vehicle. Giving one last nod, they closed the door and I stepped infront of a door to a look-alike to a palace.  
--

Kyo's Story

The music was drowning me with no mercy. My patience was thinning out and I was beginning to believe that this was some joke. Are they truly on my side? I picked up my shinning fork and began to twirl it in my fingers. More sea salt breezed past me and the sound of the flickering flame came back once again. Where the hell is Tohru!

"Ahhem," a woman cleared her throat delicately, making me sit up straight compared to my slackened and bored position.

I soon turned my head to find the devil herself. A heated blush rushed to my cheeks and blood soon began to rush some where else. My God did Tohru look amazing! I've never seen her so beautiful in my whole life. She fashioned herself in a soft white cardiagnover a light pink, v-neck halter-dress that hugged her breasts and curves with refine care. Her hair curled at the end, but didn't look like a frizzy mess. Light pink ribbons were at the sides of her skull. Her pink heels weren't as high as I had feared, but they still made me feel a bit edgy. Diamond studs sparkled in her lobes and a single diamond on a gold chain was wedged in between her perky breasts. Her eyes were radiant and she chewed on her icy pink glossed lip. Black mascara made her lashes full and baby pink shadow peeked out. The woman was nothing short to a goddess.

"Hi," my voice was raspy as if I haven't spoken a single word in years. She smiled and stepped forward, the hollow sounds of heels on the stone floor almost echoed.

"How are you?" her voice was soft and I could see hints of a blush darker than the shade of her makeup.

"I'm good," my voice returned to normal but I was still talking in a whisper oddly. "Would you like to sit down"

She nodded and I got up to pull out her chair. She giggled slightly and thanked me. Good job Kyo, now all you have to do is keep this up. She'll find you in some odd way charming and then maybe she'll get her memory back! Taking my seat, the music began to play a light tune and Tohru started for her water.

"So," awkwardness came out of me without any pride for myself. "How was hanging out with the girls"

"Lots of fun," she smiled till all her teeth were showing and she began to explain everything they did together. "We went to this park and had ice creams. We all talked about what we've been doing lately and their romantic statuses"

That was a pang to my heart. Hell I was going to ask for her hand in a few weeks. I want her to be my beautiful, blushing bride, going down the aisle in front of all our friends and family, and getting to say, "I do" to the person who means the most. But since the accident, everything has changed. Instead of how should I ask her, it's how should I get her to love me again?! I exhaled shallowly and that caught Tohru's attention.

"Are you alright, Kyo?" her brows were stitched together and she leaned into the table to get a closer look at me.

I smiled at looked at her a minute before replying. "I'm fine thanks. I'm glad you had fun." She sat back in her chair and smiled shyly.

At any moment, I was going to jump over the table, sweep her into my arms, and kiss her with an undeniable passion.

The awkwardness soon faded away and our conversation grew with laughs and comfort. When she smiled or laughed, it was like she was plunging her fist into my chest and giving my heart a deadly squeeze. Over and over again, I wanted to tell her how much I love her and how I wish I could make this memory issue go away, but I knew that would only frighten her and cause her to run away. I have Tohru now, I should be grateful for that.

"Kyo-kun," her voice interuppted my thoughts. I turned my attention to her and stared straight into her beautiful eyes. "Ayame-san told me something very interesting this afternoon while trying on dresses"

"Really?" I was curious and nervous as to what he told her.

"He uhh told me that-" She was soon interupted by our waiter.

He was a balding man and the bits of hair that remained were pitch black. His nose was a bit too small for his face and he had beety bug eyes that seemed to give Tohru shivers.

"So what'll you have to drink?" he turned towards Tohru to get her order.

"Sweet tea please," she looked up at him with a smile.

"And you sir?" he finished jotting down her drink and glanced at me.

"Coke'll be fine." I wasn't too excited to see his guy near Tohru.

"Would you two like to start off with soup or salad before I take your dinner order"

"Salad please," piped Tohru and looked at me with a smile.

"Soup for me please," a blush surfaced to my cheeks as her eyes sparkled just how she used to before the accident.

"The special soup and salad for the both of you, or would you like a specific soup or salad?" he sounded distracted, but that could be on account of him writing our orders.

"Tohru, do you want the special?" I smiled because it reminded me of past dates and all the fun we used to have. She nodded and I told the waiter we'll both have the special.

He then nodded and walked off to the kitchen, leaving us to ourselves. The music grew louder and the tune was slow and light, perfect for dancing with a partner.

"Would you like to dance?"


	19. I'm DONE!

Hey guys, this is me SMOKe13 saying that I'm finished with this story! This is my first fanfiction story so of course it's going to suck, but I'm just sick of it. You have no idea how I'm tired of it and all that so I'm just going to tell you what I was planning on writing and get this over with.

Kyo and Tohru bond while dancing and have a great time on the date. Yuki notices how happy Tohru is before going to bed and gets jealous. He takes her out on a date the next day and kisses her. It gets all awkward and he apologizes for being a douche bag like that. She's ok with, but is sad because she now realizes her feelings for Kyo, so she runs back to the house and seeks him. Yuki just sits there and is kind of pissed because he was supposed to get her to fall in love with him, but he's sadly mistaken. Getting up, he walks for a few hours and bumps into Machi. They talk and all that until she confesses her love for him. She goes on how she's been in love with him since high school and has always envied Tohru because she kept his attention while she couldn't. He shuts her up by kissing her and they're happy. Back with Tohru: she looks in the house but can't find him anyway and decides to check the roof. She finds him and he's all happy to see her and she begins to cry. He tries to comfort her until she tells him the truth about what happened while she was out. She tells him that she was sad that Yuki kissed her and Kyo didn't yesterday. She tells him that she's in love with him and she cares deeply for him. So they kiss for a while and when they break apart, Tohru gets her memory back! (I bet you didn't see that one coming). So then we skip over a few monthes and find ourselves at Tohru's and Kyo's wedding. She's all happy and she feels complete and it ends with everyone being happy and that shit.

I hope you liked the ending because I'm NOT re-writing it. No offense, I just hate this story. It's really cliche and it just pisses me off. But reviews are greatly appreciated and I will be coming out with a new Fruits Basket story pretty soon. And for those Fruits Basket fans who also like Naruto, I just updated My Fair Lady if you guys are interested and I'm just about finished with writing another Naruto fic! I hope I didn't disappoint you too much!


End file.
